Chains of Fate
by tkhiroshi
Summary: He missed his opportunity a decade ago. He won't miss it this time even if he have to go against Kaien's shadow. ByaxOC / IchigoxOC (Story revised)
1. Prologue I

**Prologue I: Byakuya**

**Disclaimer: All Bleach characters do not belong to me. I merely own my own characters and some of the ideas that merge with Bleach's story.**

"Hanasaki."

A girl with navy hair tied in a ponytail walked to the front to accept her academy badge. Her navy tresses were being reflected clearly under the sunlight. Her ocean blue eyes shone brightly with excitement. There was no mistake this is the heir of the Hanasaki clan. It's a trademark their clan carries through generations. Blue hair and eyes.

_Kuchiki Byakuya was a curious boy. He wondered how a clan survives by just marrying among one another. In other words, it's incest even though they only allow cousins to marry each other. It no longer makes any of them unique. Nevertheless, years down the road, he was proven wrong. The navy haired girl had befriended Shiba Kaien and him, even without his consent whether he wanted her as a friend. She came into his life like a wave and he was swept away into an adventurous teenage years. Of course, by then Byakuya have wanted her as his friend. Or perhaps he was hoping more than just friends… _

_When she brought both Kaien and Byakuya to her manor, Byakuya realized that she was the only one with navy hair, where as everyone else has a brighter blue hair and pale blue eyes. Basically, the Hanasaki clan do not walk the streets often. They have servants to run their errands. They kept to themselves and usually linger indoor. Well, except her._

"Aori!" Kaien shouted and waved her over to their regular sparring spot in the Academy. Indeed, she has a name that fits her perfectly.

She was a friendly person, albeit straight-forward at times but that's what both Byakuya and Kaien like about her. She was the resemblance of freedom, which Byakuya has no luxury to experience. Yet, she brought freedom into his life. They snuck out of the manors at night. The fear of being caught, the excitement when they weren't, and the most significant was the time spent with her. Byakuya had fallen in love with the infamous navy haired girl. Unfortunately, she was in love with Kaien. Kaien was clueless until one day she decided to confess before they graduated the Academy. Surprisingly for someone so dense in the love area, Kaien had returned her feelings. Byakuya was, of course, devastated but he never shows it. He watched their love bloom in front of him and wished he was in Kaien's shoes instead. Nevertheless, Aori and Byakuya remained the best of friends. He was her advisor in Shinigami matters. She was his vice to a more not-so-boring life in Seireitei.

In less than two years, both Aori and Byakuya graduated from the Academy. Byakuya was being offered into the Sixth Division as their lieutenant. It wasn't a surprise at all. What was a surprise was Aori did not accept the offer from the Fifth Division. She had chosen the Fourth Division, which wasn't like her at all to be in a medical field with less combat than other divisions. Well, other than Twelfth Division too. And it was even more shocking when as soon as Urahara Kisuke was promoted as the captain of the Twelfth Division, he offered Aori to transfer to his division, in which she politely declined. Urahara was appalled by her rejection and a month later gave her a proposition, which surprisingly she accepted. She is granted to access the experiment lab of the Twelfth Division when she has free time to offer her service to research with Urahara. Byakuya dislikes the man for his flirtatious manner, especially when Aori was the target. Luckily, she was an intelligent girl. She somehow always managed to literally throw a pale of ice cold water that diffused Urahara's advances.

Kaien graduated a year later and was offered to be the Thirdteen Division's lieutenant. It's not that Kaien was not capable to graduate with Aori and Byakuya but he didn't see the rush to leave the Academy so soon.

An unfortunate event had cost Urahara Kisuke to be exiled from Seireitei into the Human World. With Kurotsuchi Mayuri being promoted as the Twelfth Division's captain, Aori decided to stop going to the experiment lab. Byakuya was promoted as the Sixth Division's captain the same time Aizen Sousuke was promoted to the Fifth Division's captain and Ichimaru Gin as the Third Division's captain. Aori suspected there's a connection between Aizen and Ichimaru's promotion to Urahara's exile. Being an intelligent person, she kept it to herself. Soon after, Aori was being promoted as the Fourth Division's lieutenant.

Being promoted to a captain, Byakuya has very limited time to himself, much less time to spend with Aori like he used to. While they wrote to each other once a week, it became once a month. It was at that point of time, during one of the missions in Rukongai, Byakuya found Hisana and fell in love soon after. In less than a year, they got married. Aori was genuinely happy for Byakuya. Though she may no longer have a close friendship with him but she understood this is the process of life. In the meantime, her relationship with Kaien was going down the hill due to their busy lives as lieutenants. The Hanasaki clan found out about their relationship and decided to break them up by arranging a marriage with her cousin brother, Hanasaki Shinosuke. She was so angry at them that she practically froze the whole Hanasaki manor. Yes, froze as in freezing the manor with ice. It was one of her abilities that came with her _shikai_. She was one of the unique Shinigamis that does not have a zanpakuto attached to her waist or back. Her zanpakuto materialized when she release her _shikai_. It was a simple looking katana, which can disperse in the form of bluebells. She can control those bluebells to reappear anywhere she focus on. However, she did not bother to train and attain the form of _bankai_, which Byakuya couldn't understand. In order to against his family's wishes, she had accepted a proposal from Shihoin Kazuya, Shihoin Yoruichi's younger brother. Of course, everyone was shock to the announcement of their engagement. By end of the year, she will be married into the Shihoin clan. Her relationship with Kaien was officially over.

Just a month before her wedding with Shihoin Kazuya, Kaien dropped the worst news ever for Aori. He begged for her forgiveness because he had cheated on her while they were together, but he never meant it for things to happen the way it was. He had fallen in love with his division's third seat, Miyako. The revelation broke Aori and Byakuya was there to watch it happen yet he could do nothing to comfort her as he was a married man that was not allowed to be close to any ladies anymore. The last time he saw her was at Sokyoku Hill before she disappeared from Seireitei.

"Aori!" He had called her name as soon as he saw her figure. The scene in front of him was heart wrenching, especially to see a strong woman like her breaking into pieces due to a man's mistake. She turned to look at him and immediately stood up to run to him. She was crying into his shihakusho, he wanted to tell her it was not appropriate for them to be like this but he couldn't say those words when the woman she used to love was fragile at the point. Reluctantly, he embraced her and this was the first time he ever came so close to her. He could smell her scent. It was the scent of sea breeze, her favourite shampoo. He closed his eyes and allowed himself for this one indulgence that he will never have again. He listened to her cries turn into sobs and then it was just silent. Byakuya thought perhaps she have fallen asleep and moved to wake her up when she titled her head up to look at him. That was the moment when everything came back for Byakuya. The reason she loved this woman and perhaps still did unconsciously. Neither of them knew what took over, their lips met. It was soft like feather and soon turned into an uncontrollable passionate kiss. A kiss neither of them will ever forget in their existence. It was Aori who came to realize she was kissing her best friend. Not just a best friend but a best friend who is married to a lovely woman. While Miyako have been a third party in her relationship with Kaien, she didn't think she would want to reduce to that standard of hurting another woman like how she was hurting. Reluctantly, she pushed Byakuya politely away. "Aori… I'm-" Before Byakuya could finish his apology, she stopped him with two fingers pressed on his lips. "It was my fault, Byakuya. I shouldn't have made you come here. You have a beautiful wife at home. I shouldn't be interrupting your married life…" Byakuya tried to explain it was his fault too that he had wanted to kiss her for a very long time too. He didn't get the chance to say it. "Byakuya… I know. I know what you felt in the Academy. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry why it wasn't you who I fell in love with. It just had to be that- that _ass_." For the first time in a long time, Aori saw Byakuya smiled at her choice of words to describe Kaien. "Go home. Go home and tell your wife how much you love her and never speak of what happened tonight. It doesn't matter how we both feel at this point. You have your life and I… I have a life to move on too." She forced herself to smile and convince Byakuya to leave. Well of course, she succeeded in doing so. Not long after some words of encouragement, Byakuya left to go home. Aori slide to the grass on her knees with fresh tears on her eyes and whispered, "Byakuya, I'm sorry…"

The next day, news arrived in Sixth Division that Hanasaki Aori have disappeared from Seireitei by leaving a note saying she could not marry a man he did not love. Byakuya was shock at the revelation of her disappearance. He just saw her last night. Never would he think that would be the last time he would see her. Enraged by her irresponsible decision, he felt betrayed as well that he had trust her to manage her own life by moving on properly. He opened his drawer to retrieve a form to apply for the approval to search for her when he saw a letter with his name nicely written on it. It was no doubt her writing because he had seen a thousand times when she was punished in the Academy in calligraphy class. With his hand shaking, he took the letter out and opened it.

_Dear Byakuya,_

_I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you last night that I was leaving Seireitei but… I didn't expect a turn of event. I am a coward. I just couldn't bring it up to see your face contort into this enraged person I know so well. We've been best friends for a very long time. Every time, every trouble and every hardship I came across, you were there to help me. Unfortunately, last night I realized a bit too late that you're no longer that Byakuya for me. You're someone else's Byakuya and I do not want to be the person who comes in between your blissful marriage. _

_From now on, I am going to take care of myself. I am not going to worry you anymore. I will pick up the pieces of my life and move on. Please don't be mad, Byakuya. I know you're so angry right now if I appear any minute in front of you. You'll probably use Senbonzakura on me without a doubt!_

Byakuya's anger calmed and he couldn't help himself to smile at her words. 'She knows me well.' He continued to read the letter.

_Don't find me. Live your life to the fullest! Each and every day is a blessing to your marriage. It is better this way for both of us, for Kaien and me, for Hisana and you. Someday, we'll meet again hopefully under better circumstances. Remember to take our secret to your grave!_

_With much love from your best friend,_

_Aori_

Byakuya felt there was more she wanted to say but was not appropriate. He left it at that. She was right. He has a life with Hisana and he's going to live to the fullest for it. Nevertheless, the Hanasaki clan was put to shame for breaking the engagement with the Shihoin clan. They were so angry at Aori that they disowned her even without her presence. Soon after, the clan status was weakened and was no longer part of the five noble families in Seireitei.

Five years later, Hisana died because of an illness that could not be cured. Or rather she didn't want to cure herself. She felt guilty throughout the marriage and it was on her deathbed that Byakuya was told why she felt so. She just couldn't love him as much as he loves her even though there was no one else she was in love with. She couldn't or rather felt like she was not the one for him. After Hisana's death, Byakuya became distance and less sociable. He fulfilled her promise and adopted Rukia into the family. He made sure she was taught as a noble should and being provided with the necessities. Unbeknown to him, Rukia will be the thread that is going to lead her back to the woman who she once used to love.

For now, Kuchiki Byakuya's heart is dead.

-To be continued-


	2. Prologue II

**Prologue II: Ichigo**

The first time Ichigo saw her was a month after his mother's death. His father realized that he could see spiritual beings and had taken him to a friend's shop. His father and the friend went out of the guest room with the excuse that the friend wanted to show his father something, which he assumed they are having a talk about him. He wasn't sure why they were paying his father's friend a visit when it doesn't change a thing after that as he could still see spiritual beings. But Ichigo had a significant memory of the visit because he remembered a lady in light purple kimono. She came into the guest room to serve him tea. She was beautiful and mysterious, yet emotionless. Her long hair reached her waist and both sides of her face has a thin lock of braided hair that reached her chin. He had never met anyone with navy tresses. It was one of the reasons he remembered her so well. His father's friend popped his head into the guest room and called her "_Koishi_, can you come here a moment?" In a quick glance, she narrowed her eyes. Ichigo wouldn't have saw it if it wasn't because he was already observing her from the beginning. Then she left quietly leaving Ichigo alone in the room. Soon after, his father came back to the room and told him they are leaving. He assumed that the lady was his father's friend's wife or lover. After they left, Urahara Kisuke spoke. "Reminds you of someone, doesn't he?" The lady with navy tresses closed her eyes and said "That person is dead in my heart."

Six years later, Ichigo had met a shinigami, by the name of Kuchiki Rukia, on the night his family was attacked by a hollow. She had given him her powers in order to save his family. A series of hollow attacks occurred which involved his friends, Orihime Inoue, Sado Chad, and Uryuu Ishida. Then he came face to face with Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia's brother. They came to retrieve her and she was to be punished after returning to Soul Society. Ichigo had that nostalgic feeling of seeing Byakuya's face. Byakuya reminded him of someone he met when he was younger. He didn't get to ponder about it as he was later severely injured to the point of bleeding to death. When he woke up, he realized he was in his father's friend's shop because the lady with navy tresses is attending to his injuries. There's a warm blue light from her hands and he felt his muscles loosened from the healing. "You're a shinigami?" He asked bluntly. She took a glance at him and he saw her ocean blue eyes which got him momentarily entranced until she spoke. "Used to." Ichigo gave her a curious look but she didn't say anymore after that. It was then he realized who Byakuya reminded him of. It was her. They had the same look and the same way in which they present themselves, especially their emotionless façade.

The following day, Ichigo was dumped into a hole by Urahara Kisuke. He wasn't sure how it was going to work but Kisuke told him if he doesn't find a way to crawl out from that hole with his shinigami power which he had lost prior to Byakuya's attack, Kisuke is going to kill him because he will turn into a hollow when the spiritual chain eats its way into his heart. Ichigo, had of course, freaked out. Fortunately, he survived the ordeal and gotten his shinigami powers back. However, he didn't realize he had also gain an inner hollow. Urahara noticed but did not voice out anything about it. The training to rescue Rukia began and Ichigo had lost count how many times he was injured by Ururu, Jinta, and Urahara. Every time after a lesson or spar, the lady with dark blue hair would clean and heal his wounds. "What's your name?" asked Ichigo one day. She looked at him with surprise then she closed her eyes "Aori." Ichigo smiled at her and said "It fits you perfectly." She opened her eyes and looked at him. She did not smile but she said "Someone said the same thing a long time ago." Each time they have a very short conversation like these and Ichigo got to know Aori a little better. He found out she wasn't Urahara's wife or lover, which somehow makes him kind of relief. He could not imagine Aori tolerating the pervert. He also found out her favourite colour through observation. He noticed she prefers light purple most of the time but on days that her mood are better she would wear light purple kimono with dark purple flowers or swirls, and etc. Unconsciously, he was falling for her. He just didn't have the time to realize it as he was busy training to save Rukia.

When he realized it, it was a bit too late as he was leaving to Seireitei on that particular day. Nevertheless with courage, he gave Aori a hug before he left, which surprised her immensely except that it didn't show on her face but her eyes went slightly wider during the hug. She felt… she didn't know how to describe how she felt. And she realized she hasn't felt anything for a long time until now. Urahara was hiding behind his paper fan with a grin and Yoruichi gave him a knowing smile. What surprised them was she spoke "Be safe." It was short but for Aori to even say anything was something new. Ichigo gave her his infamous crooked smile and a plan is running in his mind. He swore if he comes back alive, he's going to tell her his feelings. 'It doesn't matter if she is a few hundred years old. I'm going to court her whether she agrees to it or not!'

That was his last thought before he left to save Rukia.

-To be continued-


	3. Story I

**Story I: Soukyoku Hill**

**Disclaimer: Some of the dialogues may be used from Bleach. But the copyright is not mine. **

They had infiltrate Seireitei. Ichigo and his friends have fought through the place to rescue Rukia. In less than four days, Ichigo had defeated Madarame Ikkaku, Abarai Renji, and Zaraki Kenpachi. He managed to encounter Byakuya during his first attempt to save Rukia from the tower. _Fortunately_, he was swept away by Yoruichi as she had recognized their gap in power. She informed Ichigo that the only way he can defeat Byakuya is to master Bankai. And so, his training for Bankai started.

It was four days later. At Soukyoku Hill…

Ichigo broke the arbor of Soukyoku that held Rukia, triggering a dual with Byakuya. He had won the fight against the noble. As they left the hill, they received an emergency announcement in regards of Aizen's betrayal and the mass murder of Central 46. At that point, Aizen had already trap Renji and Rukia at the edge of Soukyoku Hill. He revealed his plan for staging everything from the beginning including committing the mass murder of Central 46. Ichigo returned in time to assist Renji. Unfortunately, Aizen defeated both of them. He proceeded to retrieve the Hogyoku from Rukia's body. "You're of no use to me anymore. Kill her, Gin." Aizen held Rukia's limp body by her restraining collar. Gin obeyed with his creepy smile. "Shoot her, Shinsou!" A gust of wind flew past Aizen, and Rukia was no longer held by him. Byakuya had Rukia by his right arm while his left hand held onto Gin's zanpakuto just in time from piercing his chest too deeply. Gin's zanpakuto retreated and Byakuya slumped against Rukia, Aizen decided to finish them off.

"Reveal, Hanari." Byakuya heard the familiar zanpakuto's name and strained his head up to see a woman wearing a light purple kimono with her navy tresses blowing by the gust of wind created by her sudden appearance to block Aizen's attack. Ichigo was shocked to see that familiar figure here and his mind went alarmed at the close proximity she was to the dangerous man. Aizen's eyes went slightly wider and then he laughed. "I've been looking for you, Hanasaki!" Aori looked at him without emotion. "It's Urahara Aori." Byakuya's eyes widened to hear that infamous last name. His mind was running a hundred miles per minute trying to grasp her connection with the ex-captain of Twelveth division. "Ah, yes. You've been disowned by your clan. So you've been in the living world all these while. It seems like you have consorted with Urahara Kisuke. Such a pity. You were supposed to be under my division and my illusion instead of Hinamori. I was thinking perhaps you could have been my lovely wife too. But I guess everything is still looking good now. The Hogyoku had led you to me anyway." Aori closed her eyes and replied "Aizen Sousuke, you disgust me." Aizen smiled even wider. As Aori raised her zanpakuto to attack him, a Garganta suddenly appeared above the sky revealing a number of Menos Grande. Before anyone could react, three Negacion was casted onto Aizen Sousuke, Ichimaru Gin, and most surprisingly Tousen Kaname. Aori quickly jumped away from Aizen before she was enveloped in the same Negacion as him. "We'll meet again, _Urahara_ _Aori_. You won't get away next time," said Aizen with a smirk before the Garganta closed. Immediately, Aori turned and walked towards Byakuya just as Orihime arrived to heal Ichigo. She kneeled next to Byakuya and hover her glowing hand above his chest. They stared at each other for a moment before Byakuya closed his eyes with so many questions running through his head, but that would all have to wait. She broke the silence. "Such carelessness." Rukia was about to retort that her brother is not careless but had saved her life! Byakuya opened his eyes and replied "I wish this would be under better circumstances." Aori closed her eyes and said "Unfortunately, there was never a better circumstance." '... for us.' Both of them thought. Rukia observed them but couldn't derive their hidden conversation's meaning except that these two people must have known each other a very long time ago.

From Ichigo's end, while being healed by Orihime, he was observing the quiet exchange between Byakuya and Aori. He couldn't hear their conversation but even a deaf person can see from their body language that they knew each other quite well. He was not surprised because she told him she used to be a shinigami. What surprised him was finding out her real last name was Hanasaki and she have adopted Urahara's last name for reasons unknown to him. He was hoping that Urahara had adopted Aori into his family like Byakuya did Rukia. He couldn't help but to feel a churn in his stomach if the relationship was more than of a brother and sister. He was shaken out from his reverie when he heard her voice. "How's his injury, Orihime-san?" Aori was looking at Ichigo's wounds. He stared at her intently willing her to look at him. "Ao-aori-san! The wounds are healed internally... but the scars..." Aori silently nod her head at Orihime then decided to look at Ichigo. Their eyes locked. While Ichigo's eyes are burned with intense curiosity, Aori's eyes show sadness in them. He dreaded the feeling he is having because he felt jealous not knowing whether Aori was upset Byakuya was injured or because he was injured.

"Hanasaki Aori." Ichigo saw her shoulders tensed. She stood up and straightened herself before turning around to bow. "Yamamoto-soutaicho," greeted Aori. "It is good to know you are merely missing all these while and not deceased as so many believed. Your disappearance has cause Unohana-taichou great sadness and it was not an easy task to find someone to replace you. Lastly, you do know that it is a crime to leave your position without much of a formal notice?" asked Yamamoto. Both Kyouraku and Ukitake winced at the statement, knowing full well that a very damn good reason better be valid for Aori's disappearance else she will be severely punished. Nevertheless, Aori was not affected by Yamamoto's threatening tone. "Soutaichou, with due respect, I can explain my disappearance..." Aori paused "... in private." Yamamoto opened his right eye slightly. "Well then, I'll see you in my office by end of the day." With that reply, Yamamoto turned around and walked off.

As soon as Yamamoto left, Yoruichi appeared next to Aori. "Kisuke sent you?" Aori nodded slightly. "It must be getting worse if he insisted for you to appear before Sousuke," said Yoruichi. Before Aori could respond, Kyouraku had slung his arm around her. "Aori-chan! Where have you been?" Kyouraku's action has gotten Ichigo a bit annoyed at the close proximity. Even Byakuya felt slightly annoyed. "Kyouraku-sensei, if you do not remove your arm immediately, you better pray it will still function as an arm later." With that threat, Kyouraku immediately removed his arm. "Ma, ma, don't need to be so feisty." Aori closed her eyes feeling a familiar throbbing pain on her right forehead. 'How I managed to survive all those years back was a miracle.' "Welcome back," greeted Ukitake with a warming smile. Aori frowned and Ukitake caught the meaning and his eyes widened. "Yo-you are not planning to stay?" Aori replied "I'm not sure." Kyouraku happily budged in and said "Well then we can still change your mind!"

**-To be continued-**

**Author's Note: It will take some time for me to upload as I am busy with commitments. There's also the notion that I have to read the manga again in order to slightly follow the story flow.**

**Q:** If Aori's zanpakuto was as powerful as mentioned in Prologue I, why didn't she just use them to defeat Aizen?

**A:** The answer will be revealed later on.


	4. Story II

**Story II: Confrontation**

"Isn't it great? You aren't even back for a day and you already have dates!" squealed Yoruichi and grinned when Aori grimaced. 'I wouldn't label them as _dates…' _Both of them are walking towards Yamamoto's division. She remembered clearly how Byakuya had caught her wrist.

_She was planning to leave after healing Byakuya, but he caught her wrist before she stood up. She saw Rukia's eyes widened at Byakuya's gesture. In this lifetime, Rukia probably never saw Byakuya touch any woman besides Hisana. "I would like to talk to you in private after you confront Yamamoto-soutaichou," said Byakuya. She closed her eyes and reluctantly gave him a nod._

Then, Unohana approached her with a warm smile, which got her feeling slightly guilty for leaving the division without a formal notice.

"_Aori, nice to see you again," greeted Unohana with a warm smile. She bowed slightly showing the respect she still held for her ex-captain. "Nice to see you again too, Unohana-taichou," she replied and waited for the incoming invitation. "If it's not troublesome, can we arrange a time to meet?" If it was before she left Seireitei, she would have given Unohana a warm smile. Now, all she did was giving Unohana a polite nod. "Unohana-taichou, I can't promise you today. Perhaps tomorrow morning in your office?" Unohana returned a smile and said "Tomorrow morning will be great, but see you in my residence. I believe we deserved a private conservation." She nodded at Unohana before the captain left._

And finally, Ichigo stopped her right before she was going to Yamamoto's office.

"_Aori." She turned to look at Ichigo. "Will I see you around before I go back?" asked Ichigo. She couldn't reject Ichigo when he looked so dejected already. So all she did was giving him a nod but neither specified a day or time. They will meet when the time is right._

'Or after I settle the others,' thought Aori. "Are you going to confess everything?" asked Yoruichi in a whisper so no one would hear her. She shook her head to indicate her answer and said "Leave the talking to me." Yoruichi just nodded.

At First Division, Yamamoto's office

"Let's not waste any time on formalities. Now, please enlighten me with your sudden disappearance. I'm sure it's not solely related to the deceased Shiba," said Yamamoto. Yoruichi had to wince at that statement but knowing Aori, she wouldn't even flinch at that name anymore. "We know that Aizen wanted the Hougyoku for its ability to materialize their deepest desire, most importantly his desire to overrun Seireitei. But with just the orb itself, it can only dissolve the boundaries between shinigami and hollow at this point. When Urahara Kisuke created the Hougyoku, I was there. All those extra hours that I had during my time serving under Unohana-taichou, I have been helping Urahara on how to fuse the materials he had into Hougyoku. One day, we found out my ability to reveal my zanpakuto only when necessary can be used to fuse the materials. And we did it, we created the Hougyoku but I lost part of my zanpakuto's ability cause of that. I can no longer materialize my zanpakuto into compact substance such as exactly through a person like it used to. In order for Hougyoku to work like how Aizen wants it to, he needs me to be there. In other words, the Hogyoku is part of me. Therefore, I had to leave as soon as Urahara was exile, or you could say hide like a coward. I was after all no match for Aizen at that point of time." Yamamoto grunted and asked "And the reason you finally came back is?" Aori looked at Yamamoto for a moment before responding. "I'm slowly losing my spiritual energy with the Hougyoku gone. In order for me to retain it, I have to stay in a place with spirit particles. That would be Seireitei." The room was silence. Yamamoto's eyes were closed. Yoruichi felt a bit nerve wrecking to be in the same room as the captain commander in a tense atmosphere. Finally, Yamamoto opened his eyes and said "Very well. It seems your disappearance is valid enough for me not to severely punish you. Nevertheless, disappearing without a formal notice is still punishable. Do you accept the punishment that I am about to give you?" Aori closed his eyes and nodded firmly. "You are to be… in charge of Fifth Division after going through the captain's exam." Aori and Yoruichi's eyes widened at Yamamoto's so-called punishment. "Soutaichou, bu-" Aori did not get to finish her sentence. "No retaliation. Since you also started this mess with Urahara, it is only fair that you clean up the current mess. We are short of three captains and it would be of great help for you to fill in one of them the least." Both women were speechless.

By the time both women left the office, Yoruichi had settled down and started teasing Aori about her _punishment_. Aori ignored her taunts but was surprised when she saw someone waiting for her outside First Division's barrack. "Oh Bya-bo~ What are you doing here?" asked Yoruichi playfully. He blatantly ignores her and looked at Aori instead. "I believe we have an appointment." Aori narrowed her eyes at him "Aren't you supposed to rest?" Yoruichi knows what this is all about. "Guess I shall take my leave now!" She disappeared after that. As Byakuya and Aori walked away from the First Division, Aori asked "Where are we going?"

"Kuchiki mansion." Aori's eyes would have bulged if not for her emotionless façade. "Not your office?" asked Aori. "There _is_ an office in Kuchiki mansion," replied Byakuya nonchalantly but Aori saw the lift at the corner his lips. 'Oh God, he's back to teasing me like those days,' thought Aori. "You know what I meant." Byakuya halted his steps and looked at Aori. "I am inviting you over for dinner and a stay over my place. Before you protest, I know you have no place to stay at the moment, considering you have been disowned. Unless you plan to stay with Shihouin Yoruichi, which is unlikely since you rejected her brother's proposal. You will be discarded before you even step into their grounds." Aori was really speechless for the second time of the day. "Seeing that you are not responding, I'll take that as a yes." Byakuya proceeded to shunpo away "Race you." This time Aori's eyes widened before she follow suit. "Cheater."

At Kuchiki mansion, Byakuya's private living room

Dinner was served. Throughout the whole ordeal, neither of them spoke to each other. As they were both raised in noble houses, you aren't actually allowed to talk during meals. As soon as they both finished dinner, Byakuya could not wait to direct all his questions at Aori. "You've been living with Urahara Kisuke in the world of the living?" Aori merely nodded while sipping her tea. "Why are you back?" She sighed and explained the reason she had given to Yamamoto earlier that day. Byakuya was frustrated after hearing about the Hougyoku story. "You could have told me about the Hougyoku incident. I could have protected you!" Aori flinched at his words, "And then what, Byakuya? Have you ever thought that your family would be in danger by having you to protect me?" Byakuya had to keep quiet because Aori is right. It would have endangered Hisana. Calming himself down, he asked the ultimate question that has been plaguing his mind. "Are you currently with Urahara?" Aori's eyes shined with amusement. "No, I adopted his last name because I was staying with him, pretending to be his wife in the world of living. And before you ask me further, I have not slept with that pervert for God's sake." Byakuya had to smile at that statement. It feels like those days again. And he hasn't felt anything for a long time since Hisana's death. Aori proceeded to inform him that she was _punished_ by Yamamoto to take over the Fifth Division. He was bemused by the so-called punishment. The rest of the evening was left with light conversations on how both of them were doing all these years. Time passes them quickly. It was time for both of them to retreat to their respective chambers. Byakuya escort Aori to her guest room. Before she closed the door, he said "I'm glad you're staying." Aori just looked at him and finally gave him a small smile. 'I think it's going to rain,' thought Aori since she hasn't smile for a long time.

**-To be continued-**


	5. Reminiscence I

**Reminiscence I: Urahara**

Urahara Kisuke was not a person you would easily forget. She had met him once in the academy training ground. Her impression of him was not pleasant as he was flirting his way around the ladies. "I'm Urahara Kisuke. You must be Hanasaki Aori," he gave her his infamous grin, which she thought was perverted. "How do you know my name?" scowled Aori. "Well, there's only one Hanasaki who went against her noble family to become a shinigami. Rumours travel fast, don't you know?" The conversation did not last long enough as Byakuya came to rescue her from Urahara's attempted flirting.

She was surprised when Urahara approached her after he was being promoted as the captain of Twelfth Division. "Why would you want me to be in your division?" Urahara chuckled at her bluntness. "I know you have a great knowledge about science and technology. Those hours you put yourself through those books in the library is a good enough proof." Her eyes widened, "You were _spying _on me?" No one knew what she did in the library, even Byakuya and Kaien. If either one accompanied her, she made sure not to choose any books from the Science and Technology section. It was embarrassing for Urahara to be the one who found out as much as she loves being in combat, she was also very much a geek. "The library is for public. I wouldn't call that spying when I happened to be around." She doubted his words. He was definitely spying on her. Nevertheless, she rejected his offer.

One night while she was on her way home, she caught a glimpse of a flitting dark figure slipped into the Third Division. She decided to hide her reiatsu and follow the intruder. When she was close to Ichimaru Gin's office, she was suddenly being grabbed into a bush. "Keep quiet. I'm _spying _on Ichimaru and Aizen. They seem to be planning something bad." She would recognize that voice anywhere. "You could have been more subtle. I swore anyone could have notice you slip into the division," hissed Aori. "Really? Have you ever thought perhaps it was you who is very sensitive to your surroundings? I can assure that I was being very subtle." She ignored him as they both spied on Ichimaru and Aizen. The conversation was of nothing important except the usual discussion of a captain's duty. "Let's leave. They have noticed someone is in the surrounding." They left the division and shunpo away.

"Are you going to tell me what was that spying for?" asked Aori. "This is very confidential. I can only tell you under one condition," replied Urahara. She sighed exasperatedly. "What condition?" He grinned and said "You have to come to my lab during your free time." "What? Why?" She was even more confused at such a request. "I am currently creating an object called Hougyoku and I think Aizen is after it because I found out that my lab has been subtly being intruded with some missing documents," explained Urahara. "It's not completed yet. Something is missing and I would be grateful if you could put in some time to help me figure it out before he does." Aori narrowed her eyes at Urahara. "How dangerous is this object?" Urahara hesitated a moment before responding. "It's supposed to bridge the gap between a shinigami and hollow, allowing a shinigami to gain hollow power or a hollow to gain shinigami power." Her eyes widened at such a revelation. "You owe me big time, Urahara. This is a huge and dangerous mess. You will be exiled or even executed if the soutaichou found out." Since then, she has been helping him whenever she could. Through their frequent _interactions, _they eventually became friends who share a passion for inventions. It's just that Urahara couldn't give up the opportunity to harass her in public, especially in front of the Kuchiki noble to set him off.

By the time Urahara had managed to uncover Aizen's motives himself, he was being set up and exiled under the order of Central 46. The night before he left, he had secretly met up with her in his training ground underneath the Soukyoku Hill. "I will be leaving to the world of living in the morning. I'll take the Hougyoku with me. But most importantly, _you _have to leave as soon as possible. You will be his next target and I doubt he wants to dispose you as he needs you for the Hougyoku to work. He has some greater plans stored for you. I can feel it strangely and you know I am not someone who goes by my instinct. Please leave as soon as you can. You know where to find me." That was what he told her before he vanished into the world of living.

Shiba Kaien's betrayal was planned. She knew there was a lady in the Thirteen Division who was very fond of Kaien. She searched through her background and even goes as far as to find out what type of person she was. Then she knew, given time, Miyako was someone Kaien can fall in love with. She set up opportunities for them. It was only a matter of time before they fell in love. It was no surprise when Kaien approached her to forgive his infidelity. She forgave him a long time ago but it doesn't mean it hurt any less. She was in despair because she had to let go of the man she love. The only other person who knows about her staged betrayal was Yoruichi. In fact, the proposal from Yoruichi's brother was planned as well.

Her only regret for leaving Seireitei was not informing Byakuya. He was her best friend and to protect him, she had to keep him from knowing the truth. He would have offered to help or even confront Aizen, which was pointless looking at the circumstances back then. What she didn't plan was the kiss with Byakuya at the Soukyoku Hill. It came as a surprise and it made her realized deep down she actually has feelings for the noble that she didn't know of until that night. But it was too late. She was somewhat grateful that it wasn't Byakuya the one she had to breakup with. It would have been harder to stage a betrayal from Byakuya considered his principles.

As soon as she left Seireitei, she had met up with Urahara in the world of living. For safety measures, he had suggested her to change her last name and pretend to be his wife. She was, of course, reluctant at the beginning but came to realize with her current ability it was a better option to disguise than being kidnapped. With Urahara's help, she started her training to strengthen areas she was weak at, especially kidou. Years later, she decided to achieve bankai with Urahara's method. He was proud when she was the next person who has successfully achieved bankai in that method besides him.

One evening, they sat at the porch behind the shop and talked. "Aori, I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess." She looked at Urahara with a strange expression. "I was very much involved myself. After all, I was the one who decided to infuse the Hougyoku with a part of my soul." "I know… bu-" She cut him off. "Let's think of a way to stop Aizen instead of wallowing in guilt." She always understood and it made him feel even guiltier. He moved to tilt his hat to hide his eyes. He was surprised when Aori removed his hat. They stared at each other for a moment. Without much thought, Urahara lowered his head to capture her lips. 'Oh God, the pervert is a good kisser…' She couldn't resist a moan from escaping her lips. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to tease her. When it was finally over due to the fact that they both needed to breathe, there was an awkward silence as they untangle themselves from each other. "It's late. I'm going to sleep." She broke the silence and quickly left the porch. He touched his lips reeling the feel of her soft lips on his. 'If only she isn't in love with that man…' They never talked about that night after that.

Yoruichi visited them from time to time. She kept them updated of the news in Seireitei. "Sousuke has managed to create his own Hougyoku. However, sources said it was not powerful enough. He's looking for the one you're holding. And he's looking for her as well," said Yoruichi in her cat form. "By the way, how is she doing?" Urahara tilted his hat to reveal one eye. "Physically, she's in great condition. Her _bankai_ is amazing. Emotionally, she's becoming more reserved. She's beginning to remind me of Byakuya. It pains me to see her so emotionally detached." Yoruichi raised her eyebrow at Urahara. "Ah? Are you implying you are infatuated with her?" asked Yoruichi with a grin. "Well…" Urahara couldn't quite form the words he wanted to say. "Oh my God, you are!?" the cat's eyes widened. He chuckled at her expression. "Yes, I _am_, Yoruichi."

**-To be continued-**

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing**


	6. Story III

**Story III: Redemption**

It was inevitable that she have to pay her ex-captain a visit. What can she tell her? By now, she would have received a summary from Yamamoto the reason of her absence. It would be an awkward confrontation. She recalled when she first graduated from the academy and applied to enter the Forth Division. Kaien had looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You have so much potential! Why would you choose the Forth Division?" That was Kaien's question which led to the couple's argument. She consulted Byakuya afterwards and the noble acknowledge her need to be different from other people's expectations. In other words, Byakuya was being more understanding than Kaien. "You're the best, Byakuya-kun!" She had squealed at his support. "Of course, that's why I'm your best friend." Byakuya's lips slightly lifted at his own comment. Those were the days. The little moments that made Aori's life worth living. Then her thoughts went to Unohana. The captain's posture was always calm and peaceful even when she walks. It came as a surprise when the captain of Forth Division accepted her application. She didn't think she would have qualified given her records for being impulsive during the academy days. She mildly suspected that Ukitake sensei had put in some good words for her so she doesn't have to end up in his best friend's division, Kyouraku Shunsui. The drunken captain had offered her a third seat but she had politely rejected. Even then, the offer was open until she found a division. It was a year and half later that she got promoted as lieutenant of the Forth Division. A position she never intended to accept but it would be suspicious if she doesn't. Reluctantly, she accepted the promotion knowing she had to leave Seireitei in a very short time. She felt ashamed that she had to abandon the division in such a manner. How can she make it up to Unohana at all? Not even after all these years, there's no way she can compensate what had been lost. The conversation between Unohana and her was indeed short and formal. It wasn't even half an hour and she have requested to leave the residence which Unohana did not resist. As she stepped out from the captain's residence, she knew she had one more person to visit. She sent a hell butterfly to Ichigo to meet her at Urahara's secret training ground in late afternoon. She decided to shunpo her way to Thirteenth Division. There's someone else she needs to pay a visit for closure.

_Ukitake's Office, Thirteenth Division_

"Aori, it's been a long time. I know why you are here. Come, let me take you there right away." Ukitake led the way to Kaien's grave. As they reached the Shiba's residence, it was quiet and deserted. Since his death, his siblings have moved away traveling from one place to another in Rukongai. Behind the house lays their family burial ground, Kaien was buried next to his wife. "It's unfortunate he had to leave us but this is all fate," said Ukitake. "I didn't even get to apologize. Jyuushiro-sensei, I have something to tell you," said Aori. She didn't know why but she had to tell him the truth, the truth that she hasn't even told Byakuya. She could imagine how angry he would be to find out the truth. She told Ukitake how she had gotten Kaien together with Miyako and the fake proposal that Shihouin Kazuya and Yoruichi had helped her with it. Ukitake was beyond shock to find out how much she had sacrificed herself because of one man. 'All because of Aizen Sousuke,' thought Ukitake. It was very disturbing and sad to see her tell him her ruined life without even a wrinkled expression much less a tear. He could imagine the layers of walls she had built in order to protect herself all these years. 'God, how did she go through Kaien's death?' Then he realized only one person can save her and perhaps she could save him in return as well.

Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ukitake knew of their so-called love triangle. Byakuya had a crush on Aori before he met Hisana. Perhaps crush is the wrong term to describe his affection for her. Byakuya was very much in love with Aori, as much as she was in love with Kaien during the academy days. He believed that Byakuya had never stopped loving Aori even after he had met Hisana and got married. From time to time, he saw them spending time together in private to avoid the gossips. It was such a sad love triangle. Ukitake realized that Aori had some affection for Byakuya as well but Kaien's appearance had made her blind. All she saw was this vibrant character in front of her but not the solemn and quiet one who have been her pillar all along. Byakuya had been everything for her, even more than Kaien could have given her emotionally. Hopefully, her return will ignite Byakuya's passion for her again and this time they are given an opportunity of a lifetime.

_Urahara's secret training ground, Soukyoku Hill_

Ichigo has never been so nervous in his life while waiting for someone. 'Well, she's not just someone. She's the woman I am in love with!' thought Ichigo. He has been pacing around thinking of the words he wanted to say to her. He was jostled out from his reverie when he heard the sound of someone entering the cave and saw her gracefully _shunpo_ towards him. "Aori."

That's all he could muster as he lost all the words he wanted to say.

"Ichigo, I believe you were eagerly looking for me?" asked Aori as she reached him. "Well… let's have a seat first?" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck in nervous. Without a word Aori perched herself on the rock above the hot spring with her legs crossed. Ichigo followed suit and sat next to her feeling embarrassed. 'This needs to be done no matter what before I leave to the world of living…' thought Ichigo.

"Aori, I… I'm in love with you," confessed Ichigo. Aori turned to look at him with surprise. "Before you say anything, let me finish what I've come here to say." Aori closed her eyes and silently nodded. "I understand the vast difference between the both of us. But believe me when I say I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you. The truth is how can I not? You've been taking care of me ever since I landed in Urahara's place. Even though you don't really talk to me or initiate a conversation, I feel for you. It's like I am learning to understand you through your subtle actions. And guess what? I don't want to stop now. I want to get to know you. You don't have to accept me but I am going to do what I can to know more about you and hopefully one day, perhaps many many years from now, I am not sure when, that you will see me as your equal. And trust me, I will be strong enough to protect you instead of having you to protect my ass for now… Maybe someday there's the possibility of you accepting me as a man not a boy whom you've watched growing since he was a kid. I want to be the man in your life." That was probably the longest sentences he had ever initiated with anyone. The last sentence made Aori's heart quench. 'How can a boy at this age be thinking of protecting me just because he thinks he loves me?' thought Aori. "I'm glad you're being understanding, but Ichigo, I can't give you what you're looking for in future." Ichigo furrowed his brows "Is this because of Byakuya?" Aori sighed. "Ichigo, you must understand Byakuya and I met way even before you were born. We have a history together and it's not going to go away just because we haven't seen each other for decades. I am not inclined to share our past with you and I believe you don't really want to know the depths of our so-called relationship. I don't want to put your hopes up and I want you to move on to live the life you should instead of wasting your time on what we may not ever have together." Ichigo knew there was a lot of possibility that he was going to be shot down by Aori when he decided to confess but to hear it was entirely different thing than preparing for it. 'I guess I wasn't prepared for this confrontation. I can't expect it to be a positive one considering the circumstances…' thought Ichigo. "Well, it doesn't matter Aori. I've set my head and heart to become someone worthy of you. Just wait and see." And then he was gone, he _shunpo_ off leaving no room for argument. It was immature for him to do so but for now this is what he must do in order to so-called 'move on' and 'come back' much later.

**-To be continued-**

**Author's Note:** I apologized for the long wait. I have been busy with travelling, assignments and exams.


	7. Story IV

**Story IV: Kidnapped**

It was a week since the fiasco of Aizen's betrayal, Ichigo and his friends had gone back to the world of living. Nevertheless, they are facing a lot of problems. Ishida had lost his Quincy power after the fight with the Twelfth Division's captain. His father offered to return his power with the condition of severing the ties with his friends, especially the shinigamis. Ichigo has his own sets of problems. Hirako Shinji appeared and introduced himself as Vaizard, stating that Ichigo is the same kind as him. He tried to recruit Ichigo which was not successful but Ichigo knew even before Shinji appeared that his inner hollow is trying to make contact with him. He fears it may consume him as its power grows. On the other hand, Kurosaki Isshin has appeared as shinigami to save Kon from the Grand Fisher. He defeated it just in time that Urahara appeared and stated that the Vaizards have approached Ichigo. It means they have also noticed the increase of activity from the arrancars recently and are preparing for the battle ahead, an indication that Aizen has begun his hollowfication experiments to build his army. In Seireitei, captains have been warned of active arrancars activities and they are to prepare their individual divisions for the crisis that is coming ahead, the Winter War.

The first warning reached the First Division from the Twelfth Division. Two arrancars have appeared in the east if Karakura town. It seems Aizen have sent Ulquiorra and Yami to test out Ichigo's progress and limit. Unfortunately, it was Tatsuki, Sado and Orihime who was the first one to encounter them and have gotten injured severely. Ichigo came in time to save Orihime from being crushed by Yami's fist. In the midst of the fight, Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuates and he was severely injured. Fortunately, Urahara and Yoruichi came in time to save all of them. The arrancars left after Ulquiorra finalized that Ichigo is of no threat to Aizen. The following day Seireitei sent the Tenth Division's captain and his lieutenant with a selected few seated officers to the world of living to assist in the crisis.

Meanwhile in Seireitei, Aori is struggling to clean up Aizen's mess and re-establish the Fifth Division. After all, her supposed lieutenant was down in coma due to the trauma caused by Aizen's betrayal. Basically, the morals of the Fifth Division's shinigamis were in shambles and it is up to her to fix this psychology issue, which she hates so much right now. Moreover, she's feeling drained these days which relates to the way Aizen is using the Hougyoku. She has informed the soutaicho that she could sense that Aizen is actively using the hougyoku. Unfortunately, she left the severe truth about her relationship with the hougyoku. Aizen is indirectly using her reiatsu to perform hollowfication. Fortunately, even Aizen himself do not know of such information. 'Imagine how he would have abuse the stone by intentionally draining my spiritual energy through it…' thought Aori. She rubs her temples while seated in her office. The paper works are piling up while she's trying to find replacement or suitable third seat to do Hinamori's work in her absence. She is currently scanning through the profiles from the academy. No one was up to her expectation. She sighed for the umpteenth time. "Lower down your expectations, Ha- Urahara-taichou." She'd know that voice anywhere as she raised her gaze to meet his. "Aori will do, Byakuya. At least for you," responded Aori. He restrains the corner of his lips from lifting. In the presence of the woman he used to love, he is feeling like a fool. That may be because he probably still has feelings for her. "Are you available for dinner tonight?" asked Byakuya with a soft façade. She looked at him and realized how much she missed this part of Byakuya. The side that only she was able to see and also the part that should have made her fall in love with him all those years but she was a blind fool. 'There's no difference to being physically blind all those years,' thought Aori. Byakuya cleared his throat retrieving her from her reverie. "What are you thinking again? It's just a dinner. I'm not going to… release my advances on you _yet_." Her eyes turned wide at his last word. '_Yet_? Oh God, I'm in so much trouble especially when he's being persistent,' thought Aori. She closed her eyes and said "Very well… I'll see you later this evening at…?" "My place, of course," replied Byakuya before he disappeared from her office.

Back to the world of living

It wasn't even a week and Grimmjow decided to lead a group of five arrancars to attack the world of living without Aizen's permission. Grimmjow's decision has caused his fraccion to perish. Nevertheless, Grimmjow's visit has put Ichigo and his friends to think of their abilities to protect each other. Ichigo pondered about his ability to protect the people around him. When Renji approached him, he admitted to him that he lost the battle even though it didn't even start properly. With no one to turn to, Ichigo decided to pay the Vaizards a visit. Sado decided to ask Urahara to train him with the help of Renji. While Orihime was crying helplessly in regards of her weak state, Rukia have encouraged her and they have been training since then. In Las Noches, Aizen observed Orihime's ability through Ulquiorra's eyes.

A month later, Aizen decided to send four arrancars to distract the shinigamis in the world of living while he had Ulquiorra retrieve Orihime when she was travelling through the senkaimon. She was successfully captured with threats that Ulquiorra promised to kill her friends if she doesn't follow him willingly. By the time Ichigo and his friends found out, the soutaichou had forbid him to save her with the conclusion that Orihime willingly join forces with the arrancar.

**-To be continued-**

**Author's Note:** I apologized for the long wait. I have been busy with travelling, assignments and exams.


End file.
